wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Radiate
Sandwingscales' character, please no stealing of the art, character, or anything else, thanks. :3 Description Radiate is a large, very thin SandWing with black claws and a black tail barb. Her scales are pale yellow coloured, and her underscales are orange-yellow. The spike/sail on her back is very tall, and a light brownish-grey. Some dragons have even called her...well...ugly before, but that's only because she has a giant scar, which seems to make a sort of line across her face, just above her eyes. Her tail is short, and although it is very strong, she can't do much with it when it comes to raising it above her head to attack or anything like that. Radiate's eyes are a shining black, and she often thinks that those are the only beautiful parts of her. Her wings are normally sized, and are a burnt yellow colour, and very tattered around the edges. She has lost a few teeth, but the rest are mostly white, and her tongue is black. She wears four silver rings along her tail that are attached to each other with a chain, and she also wears emeralds on string wound around her two horns, hanging in between. She sometimes has a black cloak on her, with a ruby pin on it. Radiate's legs have an odd yellow-brown colour on her talons, and it fades as it goes up her legs. Personality WIP History Radiate and her two sisters were raised by their rough father, being taught how survive in the streets in Scorpion Den. They learned how to steal from other dragons, and hiding in the alleyways of buildings, sharing what they had stolen with their father. Soon their father went to Burn to be in her army, hoping that his dragonets could live in the stronghold while he was gone. Radiate and her sisters caused too much trouble in the palace, and they were soon caught stealing objects. The dragonets were taken out of the palace while their father was in the war, and the three had to go live on the streets of the Scorpion Den again. Radiate, Opuntia, and Bleo missed their father, but Opuntia took charge and they all grew up together, being stronger and closer as sisters than they ever were, even without their father around. Eventually, Radiate and Opuntia had a large fight with each other, and after that, Radiate wanted Bleo to come with her to the Rainforest, which her little sister declined. Opuntia, being as mad at Radiate as she was, didn't her sister to leave. Radiate, on the other hand, was still enraged, and left that night then flew to the Rainforest, managing to get there in a two day trip. She hid there for a few weeks, cooling off from her argument with Opuntia. She accidentally crashed into another dragon when she was going to leave the Rainforest, and the teachings from her father clicked in. She introduced herself as a RainWing instead of a SandWing, and said she had unchangeable scales. She told the other dragon - who said his name was Cycad - that her name was Colour. He was "smart" for a RainWing, at least to Radiate, and they both knew that she was lying. But they also both liked each other, and instead of Radiate leaving, she stayed in the Rainforest with him, telling him who she truly was. Cycad told her about all of the rainforest plants and animals, even showing her how RainWings were with their eggs and dragonets. Radiate didn't agree with how no one knew who their family was, but liked the way dragonets were raised - like they were all brothers and sisters. She longed for her sisters, and soon left Cycad, because she wanted to go back and see her family. Radiate went to their old home in the Scorpion Den, but couldn't find Opuntia and Bleo. She looked for them for days, searching the city and eventually asking the Outclaws for help. She got help from them, and an offer - that if she wanted to, Radiate could be an Outclaw. She accepted happily, and soon got to get to know Thorn. Radiate thought she was okay, but didn't really care at that time - she was too busy worrying about her sisters and where they were. They looked all through the city, even putting up wanted signs - most of which Radiate thought looked nothing like her sisters. Eventually, she and two other SandWings found them, hiding in a small alleyway with nothing to eat - Opuntia and Bleo had lost all of their belongings while Radiate was gone, and she went hunting for them, gathering as much food for her sisters as possible. She also did many jobs for the Outclaws, getting known for her rough personality and even her occasional strikes out, which would involve Radiate hurting someone, then leaving and coming back. But through everything with the Outclaws, she got her sisters back up onto their feet, and once again, left to the rainforest after a few months so she could see Cycad. She knew that the Outclaws were going to be even more mad at her when she came back, but she didn't care - she had a life away from the Scorpion Den, and wasn't going to let an officer job stop her from going to the Rainforest. Soon, Cycad and Radiate had a dragonet together, and they named her Lantana. The parents enrolled their dragonet in school, and Radiate's life was perfect. But something had to go wrong. Cycad was murdered while gathering fruit in the rainforest as Radiate and Lantana were visiting that day. (Yes, death by getting fruit) Radiate was arrested by the RainWings and put in their makeshift prisons, where she got into many fights with guards. She hated it, but was eventually let out because there was nothing proving she actually killed Cycad. She saw her daughter, and was happy again. She went back to the Scorpion Den with Lantana, and the Outclaws and Thorn were unhappy with her and the way she had acted when she was one. They did, however, still allow Radiate to take Lantana to get food, but Radiate was still bad news to the Outclaws, so some who had heard rumours about her often didn't let her into the city. She hated that, but had run out of money, so she just flew over the walls to get in, and like when she was a dragonet, she began to steal again. Trivia - Radiate is the only one out of her siblings who is not named after a cactus. - Her description went through a LOT of changes. - She can't read very well. - Radiate almost gave Lantana the name Chrysanthemum instead. - I had the edit page open for three days straight when I was working on her history. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters